onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Foji Foji no Mi
The Foji Foji no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit whose name derives from the Japanese pronunciation of the word "Forge". It allows the user to manipulate metal, altering its shape and volume. It was eaten by Red Foley. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's main strength, as demonstrated by Foley, is that it gives the user the ability to reshape and resize any type of metal simply by touching it and willing it to whatever form he desires. By refining his abilities, Foley has been able to expand its capabilities, similar to Luffy and Chopper with their respective Devil Fruits. Other than the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, this fruit doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses. Usage While Foley tends to prefer using a traditional forge, anvil, and hammer to work metal, he has been seen using his Devil Fruit powers to assist in his craft. He used the fruit's power to refine Zoro's sword, the Sandai Kitetsu when they first met. It's greatest usage to date was seen while Foley was building the Traveling Enies. Attacks Nearly all of Foley's named attacks employ the usage of the cuffs he wears on his fist crafted from Elbaf armor. Since the cuffs are in direct contact with his skin, he is able to reshape them with a thought. *'Elbaf Reaver:' Foley transforms his right cuff into a large metal fist that he slams into his opponent. *'Elbaf Katana:' Foley transforms one or both of his cuffs into (a) sharp katana to slash his opponent. *'Elbaf Shield:' Foley transforms his cuffs into a shield to block oncoming attacks. *'Elbaf Thorn:' Foley grows a spike from one or both of his cuffs at a high speed to quickly pierce his opponent, then retracts them. *'Weapon Discard:' Foley places a hand on an enemy's metal weapon to reshape it, rendering it useless. Aspects Foley has been able to refine his ability beyond its usual limitations by means of meditation and extensive training. It is possible for him to combine aspects, however he isn't often seen doing so. The additional forms are as follows: Telekinetic Aspect The most basic of the three additional forms. By crossing his arms, closing his eyes and concentrating hard, Foley is able to activate this aspect. This aspect allows him to use his Devil Fruit powers on metals from afar, without having to physically touching them. This was first used 10 years before the current storyline sinking Buster Call ships. Alchemic Aspect Foley activates this aspect by laying his hands on a stone or other mineral, closing his eyes and concentrating. It allows him to transcend the limitations of the materials he can alter for a short amount of time. He is able to change not only the shape and size, but the chemical makeup of rocks, minerals, and metals. Gravitational Aspect This aspect is activated when Foley sits down and enters a still meditative state, and once it is activated he can regain mobility. It allows him to temporarily alter the mass and weight of a substance he has control over, namely a metal. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia